campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Black
History Connor's father worked at starbucks in Seattle. One day, a strange woman stepped in. That woman was Omoikane. She didn't order coffee, she just sat. She had an aura about her, which made everyone stop and stare. She was beautiful in the way that a swan is magestic. After seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes, she walked out. Jacob saw something on the table. He rushed over and found a note. It said: "Space Needle, 11:00 pm". Thinking it was for him, he got all dressed up for the night. Jacob somehow got access to the top of the Space Needle, for all of the guards seemed to be intimidated and ignored him. When he got to the roof, the strange woman was there. She was pretty and charming, and he fell under her spell. Before his eyes, a gourmet dinner appeared filled with all his favorite foods. She seemed to know everything about him, even though they had just met. She told him of the Japanese Gods and how they were real. He didn't belive her, but she didn't mind. She grew fond of him, and they became a very happy couple. 10 months later, Nicholas was born. He was a rejoiced child, and had the most wonderful laugh. He found that he could manipulate almost anybody to get what he wanted with just a word or two. His mother would tell him of the Japanese Gods and their great adventures. At age 3, his god-parent left for elsewhere. Before she left, she gave Nick 12 Japanese coins. Realizing all she said was true, Jacob was deeply horrified. He realized the she was a goddess herself, so their child must be a Demigod. Nicholas grew up in a world were he could do what he wanted. He was not spoiled persay, but was took advantage of his life. He persuaded his teachers to give him good grades. He was the most popular kid in shcool because everyone was afraid of him. He could see find what people were emabarresed about, and could make people hate them. His father enrolled him in Martial arts and many other weapons classes. By the age of 14 he was a Black Belt 3rd Dan and a master with the katana and ninja stars. When he was 16, a group of Oni came to his school. They posed as a foriegn exchange students. One day, the Oni attacked. They grew into their true forms, red and blue 11 foot tall ogres. They searched for Nick, killing everyone in their way. Nick, who was very corageous stepped up to fight them. He took out his coins,which he always kept with him. For some reason, he knew that they wold help. When he threw the coin at the giant, it turned into a silver ninja star, inpaling the ogre's head. He soon defeated them all, though they left him with a scar on his right bicep. He raced home, and told his father. His father, looking panicked, took out a watch and a wristband. He told Nicholas that these would turn into katana, the same way the coins turned into ninja stars. He gave Nick the keys to the car, and told him to drive to where felt right. Nick got in the car and drove, it sounded like a woman's voice was guiding him. He recognized that voice, for it was the voice of his mother. He got to camp, and has just been claimed by Omoikane. Personality He is a very light and kind person on top, but underneath he is the most manipulative and evil person you will ever meet. He is charming and suave. He uses his powers to get what he wants. He is able charm almost anyone. He is quite selfish, and will do anything to get what he wants. He is gay. He is incredibly smart, and very strategical. He can best most any person in a contest of knowledge. He finds pleasure in outsmarting others, and loves to humiliate them. Since his mother is the goddess of knowledge, it makes him naturally smart, but he is very smart even for an Omoikane child. Appearance He has striking green eyes, that "look into your soul". He has dark brown, almost black hair. He is quite tan. He is incredible fit, and is quite muscular. He is 6'1" and is 190 pounds. Weapons *He has a dozen Japanese coins which turn into silver Ninja Stars *He has a watch and a wristband which turn into silver Katana Powers Offensive *Children of Omoikane are able to determine the target's pressure points and attack them with great precision. *Children of Omoikane are able to determine the target's weak points in armor and attack them with great strength and precision. Defensive *Children of Omoikane are able to predict the opponents' next move and dodge them with agility and timing. But if their prediction is wrong, they are drained dearly. *Children of Omoikane are able to scan their surroundings and create a defense pattern so they'll know where to take cover when the opponent strikes. Passive *Children of Omoikane can come up with strategies and tactics with lesser time than others. *Children of Omoikane have the innate ability to remember more than others. Supplementary *Children of Omoikane are able to memorize a small area and everything that happened in it in the last hour. *Children of Omoikane are able to access knowledge they haven't learned before but may induce headaches if they don't fully understand what they accessed. Counselor Only *The counselor is able to manipulate others by putting magic persuasion in their words. They are able to manipulate others and do their bidding as long as the user can keep the connection between him/her and the person. Traits *Children of Omoikane are good on advice, but manipulative in words. They are also knowledgeable, curious and adventurous. Relationships Pictures 90-16.jpg|One of his Ninja Stars Katana swords cross.jpg|His Katana Pic01-001.jpg|Him Adam Gregory 1987-002.jpg|Him again 600full-adam-gregory-002.jpg|And again 12-002.jpg|And Shirtless Category:Male Category:Head Counsellors Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1995 Category:American